Galindus Vapnisson
Galindus Vapnisson is the son of Edgin, and Vialla Vapnisson making him a member of and the current lord and patriarch of House Vapnisson through his father and a member of House Altmann through his mother. Galindus Vapnisson has three siblings in the form of Volham, Edwina, and Karl Vapnisson of which. Galindus Vapnisson would be married to Natalie Hertwig the daughter of the elector count of Slovakia and they would have a growing love together but were be torn apart my the pain of Galindus. Galindus Vapnisson, and Natalie Hertwig have two children together in the form of Volham, and Vialla Vapnisson of which Volham's birth would be the cause of Galindus having an emotional breakdown which has caused a bitterness towards him from Natalie leaving him to be raised by his grandmother, and Vialla was born following the departure of Galindus leaving many to question the childs parentage. Galindus Vapnisson is a negative level One Magi thus marking him as a Magi blank or a Pariah, and this power would be controlled by him to a great degree for his youth but manifested itself to a horrible degree following the trauma he suffered with his father and brothers death and left him unable to control the power. Galindus Vapnisson would be born the third child and second son of House Vapnisson and the lord of House Vapnisson in the form of Edgin Vapnisson and thus due to the Agnatic succesion laws of House Vapnisson he would lie second in the line of succession to his house. Galindus Vapnisson would grow up within the walls of his families ancestral seat within the Slovakian city of Kosice where he would grow up close with his family and a well respected member of the city as even at a young age he became known for his religious beliefs and strong morality to the point that he often overshadowed his elder brother. Galindus would despite his own strong desire to not remain be left behind as the regent of Kosice when his father and elder brother rallied much of there forces to join the army of Slovakia in resisting the invasion of Arthas, and thus would be within the walls of Kosice when a small splinter force of Arthas Menathil put Kosice under siege. Following the defeat of the force besieging Kosice it would be Galindus that rallied the broken forces of House Vapnisson following the defeat of his father and brother and led them north where they would fight at the Battle of Middenheim where he would be horrified to discover his brother and father had been reanimated and now fought for Arthas and although he was able to end his brother his father would escape the battle with Arthas. Returning to Kosice he would be overwhelmed by his Pariah powers and these manifested into what he saw as nightmares and these became something he was increasingly unable to move past the pain, but as the new Lord of House Vapnisson and the city of Kosice he would be forced to marry of which he did marrying Natalie Hertwig the daughter of the elector count of Slovakia and the two would be married shortly after the announcement of the marriage. Following the birth of their son Volham Vapnisson II. his nightmares would become worse and he begin to hear whispers demanding he end his fathers prison of an existence and thus despite growing into love with Natalie he would leave her as regent of Kosice and travel northward to find and give his father peace. Galindus Vapnisson would enter the city of Hammarstrand where he infiltrated the city alongside his companions through the caverns and while travelling in the caverns he was seen by Ludwina of whom seeing him in his white armor became entranced by him following him after he became lost from his companions and she would be there when he was discovered by the House Atlisdottir palace guards and her words kept him from being imprisoned after she lied about why he was there. Following Ludwina conspiring with Galindus the two would arrange a complicated escape plan for Ludwina and several people who Ludwina had as friends, and also during this time of planning and conspiring they would begin to work on Galindus's goal of ending his father of whom was present within the walls of Hammarstrand. History Galindus Vapnisson would be born the third child and second son of House Vapnisson and the lord of House Vapnisson in the form of Edgin Vapnisson and thus due to the Agnatic succesion laws of House Vapnisson he would lie second in the line of succession to his house. Early History Galindus Vapnisson would grow up within the walls of his families ancestral seat within the Slovakian city of Kosice where he would grow up close with his family and a well respected member of the city as even at a young age he became known for his religious beliefs and strong morality to the point that he often overshadowed his elder brother. Marriage Returning to Kosice he would be overwhelmed by his Pariah powers and these manifested into what he saw as nightmares and these became something he was increasingly unable to move past the pain, but as the new Lord of House Vapnisson and the city of Kosice he would be forced to marry of which he did marrying Natalie Hertwig the daughter of the elector count of Slovakia and the two would be married shortly after the announcement of the marriage. 'Family Members' Edgin Vapnisson.jpg|Edgin Vapnisson - Father|link=Edgin Vapnisson House Vapnisson.jpg|Vialla Vapnisson - Mother|link=Vialla Vapnisson Natalie Vapnisson.jpg|Natalie Vapnisson - Wife|link=Natalie Vapnisson Relationships Edgin Vapnisson.jpg|Edgin Vapnisson - Friend/Mentor|link=Edgin Vapnisson Natalie Vapnisson.jpg|Natalie Vapnisson - Lover|link=Natalie Vapnisson Ludwina Atlisdottir Cover Front.jpg|Ludwina Atlisdottir - Friend/Lover|link=Ludwina Atlisdottir Visimar Boggison.jpg|Visimar Boggison - Companion|link=Visimar Boggison Tyr - Human.jpg|Tyr - Ally|link=Tyr Arthas Menathil - Prince.jpg|Arthas Menathil - Enemy|link=Arthas Menathil Category:People Category:People of Slovakia Category:Human Category:Menoten Category:House Vapnisson Category:Patriarch Category:POV Character Category:Desciple of Taal Category:Knight Category:Knight of Taal Category:Magi Category:Negative 1 Magi Category:House Altmann